


Your Legacy

by Father_Of_Death



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Basically a fic where someone time travels and brings Alexander Hamilton to Hamilton, I just want Lin to know he's lovely and this is too late for his birthday, I really have no idea, I think he was against slavery, Other, Tbh is Hamilton a racist?, he was - Freeform, its 1700s, no ships, rise up guys, sorry - Freeform, too many tags, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Father_Of_Death/pseuds/Father_Of_Death
Summary: What if Alexander Hamilton truly saw what he did, seeing the musical made about him. Seeing himself differently, people of color surrounding his whole entire world.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lin-Manuel Miranda](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lin-Manuel+Miranda).



When the person stepped through something that seemed like nothing, Alexander had no idea what was going on, he was bleeding out into the bandage, some of the blood was already on the sheet, and he thought he didn't have enough time. He needed more time, was he getting more time from the heavens above? But the person was not in all white and their face was covered in freckles and their hair was grey and they seemed to be slightly older than he. They spoke, a gravely voice and sharp grey eyes. "Alexander Hamilton, I have come to pardon you for a fortnight." Alexander had no idea what to say but questions started to fall out of his mouth and he felt like he was going to wake up Angelica and Eliza but both of them were still asleep and did not seem to stir in the slightest. The person put their hand up, trying to pause Hamilton's mouth. "Please Mr. Hamilton, your questions will be answered quickly." The person swiftly moved Eliza and put her into a comfortable position on the bench and they started to get Alexander out of the bed, his protests were futile as the other person was stronger and was putting something on the wound. It stopped hurting. Hamilton had a small expression of fear and relief, scared helplessly with what was going to happen. He decided to stop talking and let the person explain. "You really do speak like you are running out of time, he was right." Alexander lifted an eyebrow, his blonde hair was a mess over his head and he looked very disheveled. "So now I am going to explain something, please do not yell and please do not try to wake anyone up. This is my last shot." Alexander eyed the person slightly and nodded silently. "So Alexander Hamilton you are pardoned from death tonight, and I will show you something while you still are alive. I am from a way off future and I am going to show you your legacy." Alexander looked at the person like they were crazy, like he had a million questions boiling under his blank expression. "My legacy?" He whispered, questioning if he actually did anything of use to this country. Most people hated him, and he understands why. He believes most people are annoyed when someone fluently disagrees and gets support from people higher than them both. But he didn't know why he had a legacy, he would most likely just be erased and ignored. "Yes sir, you impacted this country very much." The person said, taking Alexander's hand. 

"Sir come with me and I'll show you something that I think you will like." Alexander nods his head and he walks behind the person as they walk out into the nothingness that the person had entered from earlier. They walked into a theater box, it looked very exquisite. Only the wealthy or the President would have something like this. "Mr. Hamilton." The person said, Alexander whipping his head to look at them. "Please sit down, the show is going to start soon." Alexander sat down, raising an eyebrow. He was faced forward and he heard many hushes and voices. "What is this?" He whispered to the person next to him, knowing about shows but not knowing why he was going to watch one instead of dying. "I would not like to ruin the surprise." They said, crossing their legs and looking forward, a small smile on their face. Then the lights dimmed and everything was dark except the spotlight on stage. Hamilton was close to the edge of the booth and he was looking at the people on the stage and questioning what was happening. Then a short man was bustling around on the stage, he said his name was Alexander Hamilton. Hamilton was taken aback by the cast of characters, they were his friends, but they did not have white pigment on their skin. Everyone was different, but the same. The man playing him, was wonderful, he would like to think. He seemed to get down his abrasiveness down to small things he says and does. 

This was his legacy? A show that was loud and proud and did not care for the color of someone's skin. He thought it was a good legacy, something memorable. The women playing the Schuyler sisters were loud and he thought they were good past images of them when they were young. Aaron Burr was the same, no beliefs and thinking silence works well for running a country. The thing that hit him the hardest was, the young man who played Laurens, he had curly hair that spindled everywhere and freckles dotted on every part of his face. He didn't look like Laurens, but he was the part. He was loud and conservative and he wanted freedom for all men in shackles. Hercules was as brash and bold as he was, Lafayette was just the same and his voice was as swift and smooth. They were the same, and seeing them like this was causing some emotion that was longing mixed with something else. He can't quite put his finger on it, but he'll worry about that in the afterlife. Everything in this show was just nostalgic and he felt like he would like to relive these days, relive that youth he had, spend more time with Eliza and Phillip. 

Then his mind stopped, Phillip was here, in this show. Happily singing and being a kid, he deserved to be happy. A tear fell down his face, Phillip. Phillip, Laurens. Everyone who died. Everyone who he loved, cared for, wished better for. The ones who fought with him. They were all gone now, they had to be. Eliza... He starts to cry, trying to wipe away the sadness welling up inside him. Maria Reynolds came up and he felt guilt join in on the emotions swirling around in his head. All the things coming back, it was a flash of his life before he was supposed to die. He was supposed to die, and this is going to be how they remember him. "It's a nice way to go." He spoke to the person next to him. They nodded their head and stared at the stage while the musical was continuing on. Everything was swirling around Hamilton, the song swirling around with his memories. This is everything, some things incorrect but so close that it slide past him. How could he feel looking at something made about his life, more overwhelmed as he thought it was nice and he wants to meet those people telling them he wish they could meet them, tell them that they are everyone. They are everyone he knew and loved. The person next to him was glaring, well it wouldn't really be counted as a glare, it was more lovingly. They seem to be proud?, happy?, enlightened? It was not very different to many different than some of the faces he saw in the other audience members. This was enjoyable, it was unique. When the shows curtain closed he felt the small well of joy in his body, the death was real, he could feel it. He felt that death was happening to him, so his fake death wasn't as scary. It was still terrifying, his shot was running out and the shells were falling at his feet. "Sir." The person next to him said, he looked at them, not realizing tears were falling down his face. "Thank you for showing me this." He said, voice almost cracking. "I need to get you back sir." Taking Hamilton's hand and leading him back to the invisible thing that made no sense to him. They were back in the room, the bloodstained sheets and Angelica and Eliza. "She'll do good." He whispered, looking at Eliza. The person helped him back into the bed, telling him to brace for the wound that would start to bleed once it was undone. Alexander hissed as the pain started to spread through his body again. 

Eliza was moved back to his side, a hair not out of place. "Alexander I must go." The person said, typing something into the device on his wrist. "I cannot thank you enough for showing me that." The person nodded their head, "Goodbye Alexander Hamilton." They said, walking back into their void. "I'll see you soon Phillip, and you mother and you Laurens." He whispered as he felt the life drain, slowly, letting him become a hollow shell. "My dearest, Eliza." He put his hand towards her, trying to touch her for the last time. "Thank you." He was gone now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who reads this, I worked hard on it. So I started this on Lin's birthday but I had trouble with writing sometimes so now it's like a week late. I know this is not a ship fic at all, everything else on my account is ship stuff, but I just wanted to write this. I didn't really know much of Hamilton until some of my friends started talking about it and one day I decided "fuck it I'll listen to it" and now here we are. 1.4k words pumped into something. And if somehow this gets to Lin that would be great, but literally it doesn't matter. I should probably go an actually do something in my class rn. I hope everyone enjoyed this, if you want more I have stuff on my profile. Bye!


End file.
